


You're Going to Have to be Sneakier Than That

by immagoldengod



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU prompt, Gen, clint barton is a terrible spy, clint is an awkward child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immagoldengod/pseuds/immagoldengod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint learns he should probably turn off the sound on his phone on missions and delete his texts while he's at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going to Have to be Sneakier Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU tumblr post.
> 
> "I was trying to take a sneeky picture of you because i told my friend about the hot guy on the train and she wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward" au"

Clint Barton was on a mission. Well, Hawkeye was on a mission, Clint was staring at the cute guy sitting diagonally from him on the basically empty subway car. He was supposed to be tracking Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. All sources say this was his guy, but he just wasn’t sure.

**\- I don’t know nat I don’t remember the files saying banner was this good looking**

**\- He is way too cute to turn into a giant green muscle man**

_\- Jesus Christ Barton. Just take a picture and I’ll confirm_

Clint nonchalantly turned his phone towards the unassuming man in a dark, dirty-looking hoodie with a baseball cap covering much of his face as he rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. He focused the camera on him, it was going to be a nice hipster shot of a cute fugitive who looks like a hobo, he might even make it the background on his phone. He pressed the button and immediately regretted it as his phone made a loud shutter noise. The guy looked up at him from under his hat and Clint’s eyes grew wide with panic. He quickly sent the picture to Natasha.

_-Yeah, that’s him._

**\- well, shit**

_-What did you do?_

**\- I may or may not of had the sound on while taking that pic**

_-Good Lord, did you make a face?_

_-Please tell me you didn’t make a face_

**\- …**

_-YOU ARE THE WORST GOD DAMN SPY EVER BARTON_

**\- I CANT HELP IT**

**\- HES CUTE**

**\- I GOT NERVOUS**

Clint looked up to see Banner watching him as he had frantically texted Natasha. They accidentally made eye contact, and both of them panicked and quickly looked away. Banner quietly got up, grabbed his backpack, and moved towards the doors between the subway cars. After a couple moments, Clint got up and followed. Banner noticed and broke into a run. Clint quickly followed after him after a quick text to Natasha to tell her he was in pursuit.

He chased Banner through a few cars until he got to a completely empty one. Clint looked around confused, Banner must have hid in the last one and he stupidly ran past. He took out his phone to tell Natasha that he lost him when someone slammed him against the wall, lifting him off the ground slightly.

“Stop following me.” Bruce practically growled, holding Clint up with strength that a man that skinny shouldn’t have. “I’m not going to hurt anyone.” Bruce had Clint’s phone in his hand, he reached to try and grab it and Bruce pulled it out of his reach. “Stop trying to track me and don’t take my picture. I don’t want to find this all over the internet, I like keeping a low profile if you haven’t noticed.” He said, going through his phone to delete the picture.

“No, no, no, no!” Clint panicked, but it was to late. Bruce was already reading his texts confused by what he was reading. Clint hung his head, embarrassed. Bruce opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then closed it again. He looked up at Clint confused and blushing.

“I- just- what…” Bruce said flustered. Lucky for both of them, the subway stopped and the doors opened. Bruce looked from the doors back to Clint to the phone in his hand and then back to Clint again. He crushed his phone to pieces with his inhuman strength. “Sorry, I- just’ He said panicking and just dropped Clint and ran.

Clint just watched him run until he couldn’t see him anymore and picked up the pieces of his phone. “Aw, phone, no…” He shook his head

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?  
> Maybe  
> Probably not, but we'll see


End file.
